Shooting Blind
by lessa4
Summary: Rei tells his story, how he managed to find love. ReiXKai Title isn't that great, but oh well.


Hey all! I'M BACK! WHEEEEEE!!! Sorry. I missed you all. Lotslotslotslotslots! Okay, anywho, this is a RxK, I'm considering leaving it a one-shot, because we all know that if I do continue it, it will be a heavy dose of angst. Actually, I've already written it. And I made AG cry, then slap me. So, yeah, enjoy, tell me if you want the next one!  
  
Right, before I forget. I don't own Beyblade, or anything related to it. *sniff* I'll get over it. Just don't rub it in . . .  
  
Shooting Blind  
  
Rei's POV  
  
They say love is blind. I thought it was just a saying, one of those things you can blame when things don't go your way, ya know? I thought wrong.  
  
Maybe it was because I had never /really/ loved someone before. But why? Gods, why, why did it have to be him? Of course he was gorgeous. I could stare at him all day if I took the notion. But hey, can you really blame me? Right, gorgeous. And arrogant. And cold, and anti-social. Fierce competitor, calloused bastard.  
  
Hell yeah. He had it all.  
  
I'd be laughing on the outside whenever he'd yell at Tyson, actually come out of his shield of ice. Laughing, but not for the reasons everyone thought I was. I was really laughing because I got to see /him/, not the guy who hardly strings more than three words together, let alone a coherent sentence. I was honored that he started talking to me, would share a room with me.  
  
My captain. /My/ Captain. He's the one over in the corner, arms crossed over his chest, eyes closed, cheeks painted with blue triangles. Yup, the one with blood-red eyes, who, if you come near him, or try to talk to him, will just glare at you from said eyes until you drop to the floor, spasming and twitching.  
  
And guess what? He's also the one that I am desperately in love with.  
  
Good job, Kahn. Pick the one person that could kill you without lifting a finger.  
  
I'm too hard on myself sometimes. 'cause ya know what? Even if love is blind, it can work around the handicap, right? Just nod, it'll make me feel better.  
  
Actually, you don't have to agree with me, because I was right. Uh- huh, you heard me, I was right. Excuse me for a second while I giggle and do The Happy Dance.  
  
Anyway, here's what happened. We were at some tournament or other, (give me a break, a guy loses track after a while) and Kai and I were in our room. /Our room./ I'll let that sink in for a bit.  
  
Can you imagine what that was doing to me? If you can't, let me elaborate. He was sleeping not five feet from where I was and he was showering in the next room over. He was walking around without a shirt, for the gods' sakes! I was going insane. I just wanted to reach out, grab him by the waist, kiss him, throw that sexy body on my bed and . . . and . . . well, you get.  
  
Unfortunately, that is not how it happened. I can practically see the depressed pouts. Really, what I did do was sit there on my bed, randomly twirling Drigger in my fingers and watch out of the corner of my eye as he unpacked his clothes. He kept glancing over at me, but he didn't know I was watching. Oh, dammit, he knew, alright? Happy? Sheesh. He only caught me at it at least five times, and out of those five time, I blushed and looked away. Smooth, huh?  
  
After he had put everything away, he stood in front of me, (gods, that is one hot six-pack . . . sorry) hands on his hips, just staring.  
  
Kindly recall what I said about wanting to grab him, etcetera, etcetera/ Multiply that by ten, and you won't even come close. Moving along . . .  
  
And, being the outgoing, risk-taker that I am, I remained on my ass, looking at my blade, hoping he couldn't see how red I was getting. I just couldn't lift my head, couldn't look at him. (Let me tell you though, the design on the comforter was really very pretty.)  
  
And then . . . oh gods and then . . . he reached out . . . and he . . . he (Are you in suspense yet?) . . . he took Drigger out of my hands and put it on the table. (Yes, that's it. Why? What were you expecting?)  
  
"Rei?" he asked in that beautiful voice. "What's wrong?" Now, quickly, let me tell you that Kai can be nice if he tries. And since he had held previous conversations that had not necessarily pertained to Beyblading, I knew it, and loved it, thankyouverymuch.  
  
"Nothing," I managed to squeak. And I mean squeak. "Kai?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Uh . . . well . . . um . . . I wanted to know if . . . er, well, if you were . . . uh . . ."  
  
"If I was, uh . . . er?" he teased, a tiny smirk on his lips. Gods, he's so hot . . . sorry.  
  
"Yeah . . . um . . . straight." Yes, yes, I really did say that. Someone /please/ shoot me now. But first, try to explain what the hell I was thinking, 'cause I have no idea.  
  
The blunette raised an eyebrow, his smirk still there as he watched me get redder. "Rei, would it seriously bother you if I wasn't?"  
  
I think I made a funny sound, it might have been a demented giggle, I really couldn't tell you. I wasn't capable of speech right then, so I just shook my head.  
  
"I didn't think so. But that's not why you brought it up, is it?" Oh, he's good.  
  
Again, I just shook my head, going back to staring at the bed.  
  
Now, please restrain yourselves for this next bit . . .  
  
The next thing I knew, I was on my back, on the bed, with one Kai Hiwitari sitting on top of me. Please, just let me die now, in this moment of perfect happiness.  
  
He was smirking down at me. Leaning closer, he whispered in my ear, "Tell me, koneko. Why do you ask?"  
  
I couldn't say a thing to save my life. I stared at him, but I think he got the message. This is the Great Kai we're speaking of, after all. So he leaned a little closer, and I lifted my head a little higher . . . and bliss. It was perfect, like I had always imagined it would be. He was gentle, sweet, and he tasted like cinnamon, spicy, yet comforting.  
  
He pulled away gently, looking down at me with those molten magma orbs, smiling. "Does that answer your question?" All I could do was purr.  
  
If love is blind, I think that's okay. Love still hits its mark every now and then, and hey, I'm not complaining. 


End file.
